


Over Time as It Races By

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe he'll hold Makoto's hand in his when the ice cream was offered to him, tell him <i>‘thank you’</i>, maybe an <i>‘I love you’</i> thrown in for good measure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Time as It Races By

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wartransmission](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/gifts).



> Congratulations to jadedgalvanizer on placing in the MakoHaru festival! I'm sorry you ended with me for your price fic ahahahahahahah ;_;
> 
> See, this fic started out in my head as a dumb romcom about how Haru's Life is Hard, but at some point of time, it turned into this.
> 
> I'm sorry.

He wondered how he must've looked, for Makoto to have made that face. Through soft black lines, between stray strands of his hair that covered his face, Haruka saw how Makoto had a hand clutched at his chest. Shoulders hunched, he curled into himself.  _He's scared_. 

_Of what?_

"Aren't you coming to swim club practice, Haru-chan?" he asked.

Haruka didn't reply. He turned away, burying his face between his arms.

"Then, are you going to go home?"

It wasn't what Makoto wanted to ask, Haruka knew. Even without having to look at him, Haruka knew. Makoto would have a sad smile tugging at his lips. Always patient, even when he didn't have to be. Even when his hands trembled at his sides, when his fingers worried the hem of his gakuran.

_‘What's wrong? Why won't you talk to me?’_

Makoto's thoughts carried through, and he could imagine how it must've hurt: chest heavy, his heart beating loud.

"You don't have to wait for me." It surprised him, what he said. "I won't go, either."

Haruka turned to look ― really  _look_  at his best friend. His stomach churned, finding Makoto's eyes crinkled in a smile.

"I'll stay with Haru-chan."

 

\-----

 

_Makoto was scared of him losing himself_ , Haruka realised.

For every time Makoto smiled at him, he waited. Makoto had waited for the slightest breath of explanation that may never leave Haruka's mouth. He had put Haruka's feelings first, even though he was left hurt and confused.

_Makoto had that much love for him._

 

\------

 

"I'm sure everything will be alright." He wasn't sure if that was meant for Haru, or for himself.

"Yeah. Goodnight, Makoto," Haruka murmured.

Sometimes, Makoto wondered if it would change anything, if he had said it ― his feelings in a soft whisper. He never needed to before. But if Haruka knew that he wasn't alone, that someone was willing to offer a hand to hold or a shoulder to lean on ― if Haruka could take comfort in how Makoto felt for him. Then he'd inhale a heavy draw of air through his lips as he forms the words.

He almost said it, too. Fingers clutched tightly around the strap of his backpack, a shaky breath, and he stopped himself. It's not what Haruka needed. It's not what  _he_  needed. 

"Goodnight, Haru-chan," he said instead, watching Haruka walk up the stairs to his house.

 

\------

 

Makoto had that much love for him.

_Yet Haruka spent three years of his life being the worst friend Makoto could ever have._

He watched Makoto's back, muscles rippling beneath his shirt and blazer as he rummaged through the convenience store freezer. Makoto's voice, he didn't quite tune out, but didn't quite listen to, either. Haruka could take a good guess of what the boy was talking about, anyway. _‘Do you want the usual soda one, Haru? There's this new flavour that looks really interesting, but, ah, you probably don't even want to try it, huh?’_

Makoto took a pack and held it up. "This one, right?" he said before walking towards the checkout counter.

Haruka trailed behind him, watching the cashier go through the motion of scanning the treat before handing it back to Makoto. Idle thoughts filled his mind at seeing the way Makoto reached his hand out, his fingers curled. Maybe he'll hold Makoto's hand in his when the ice cream was offered to him, tell him  _‘thank you’_ , maybe an  _‘I love you’_  thrown in for good measure. Because that's what Makoto deserved, to be loved back. And Haruka had recently discovered, that yes, he loved Makoto very much.

_He'll make up for those three years when he couldn't say it._

 

\------

 

"Makoto, I love you."

"Er, thank you? I love you, too, Haru!"

Makoto was his own brand of frustrating. The worst part is, Haruka could see that he wasn't purposely brushing it off. Apparently, at some point of his life, Makoto decided to be as dense as the densest metal known to man.

Haruka wondered if it was his fault, somehow.

"That's not what I meant," he sighed, leaning his head on Makoto's shoulder.

That loose strand on the hem of Makoto's shirt suddenly looked very interesting. He twirled his finger around it.

"Did you say something?" How clueless can this guy be, Haruka could never understand.

"No." Haruka moved over to grab the controller in front of him. "Ready?"

"Go easy on me, Haru-chan," Makoto said, controller firmly in his grip.

"You won't try, if I did."

 

\------

 

"Ah, Haru!"

Makoto did a double take and slapped his cheeks, just in case he was still asleep. Haruka had waited for him on the stairs, rather than soaking his time away in the tub until Makoto came to get him.

"I came to get you," he said, unfazed.

"Any reason why?"

"Not really." A shrug. "Are we going now?"

"You should do this more often, Haru. I feel kinda loved," Makoto joked, a curled hand raised to his mouth as he chuckled.

Haruka gave him a look, nose wrinkled and a small frown on his face.

 

\------

 

"You know, after five years, I thought you guys would've stopped pussy footing around by now," Rin said. He looked back from where he sat on the edge of the pool, kicking water at Rei in the next lane.

"Hm?" Makoto looked up at him, hands stilling on the towel over Haruka's head.

"Haru, Makoto's an idiot."

"I know," Haruka said, not without fondness laced in his voice. He snuggled closer, resting his head on Makoto's chest.

"You're obvious as shit, and he still doesn't get it." Rin turned to look at them fully, a grin on his face. "You look happy, Makoto."

"Of course I am," Makoto said as he continued to dry Haruka's hair. "You're back, and Haru's a lot more honest now. It's good that everyone's getting along, right?" He looked at Haruka and smiled.

"Right," Haruka echoed.

"I can never understand you guys."

As amusing as it is to see them shower each other with affection, Rin couldn't help but think that maybe Haruka isn't being  _honest enough_. They did look genuinely happy, though. Who was he to say anything about their relationship? For Makoto, especially. Loving Haruka might as well be a state of being for him.

It's just a little sad, how Makoto didn't realise.

 

\------

 

"You don't want your tamagoyaki, Haru?" Makoto asked, surprised to find a piece plopped on his rice.

"You looked like you wanted it."

"I don't want it if you want it, though. And you need to eat more food that isn't fish!" He tried to pick the piece of egg up and put it back in Haruka's bento, but a pair of chopsticks swatted his away. Haruka quickly picked it up and held it to Makoto's mouth.

"Eat," he said.

"Haruuuuu," Makoto whined.

"You're being silly," Haruka said, pushing closer. "Eat."

Makoto pouted, but took a bite.

 

\------

 

It surprised him more than it should, Haruka asking him to come over. A hand pulled at his uniform sleeve and blue eyes looked back at him. Haruka's head tilted, a questioning look on his face.  _‘You don't want to?’_

"N-No, no! I'm― wow, Haru-chan, um, sure! Let me go tell my mum, okay?" Makoto could feel his face warm as he flailed his arms about and almost tripped on his way into his house. It says something about him as Haruka's best friend to be this flustered over an invitation.

A hand covering his mouth, he slid down against the door. He couldn't stop smiling and he kind of wanted to cry and his heart hurt and he was just  _so happy_  that he felt like he wanted to shrivel up and squeal.

When was the last time Haruka asked him to sleep over? It was always Makoto who had to physically drag Haruka out of his house to spend time at his, with his family, with a proper dinner that offers a source of protein other than fish. The promise of a round of Ecco the Dolphin helped sometimes, as well.

It really had been a while since Makoto stayed over at Haruka's, usually only visiting to study together. He couldn't help but feel a little giddy, bouncing on the balls of his feet as Haruka unlocked his front door.

"I'm really glad that you're back," he let out in a breath. Realising how silly he sounded, his eyes widened, cheeks reddened. "Ah, no, I mean―" He stopped, seeing the slight upturn of Haru's lips.

"I'm glad, too."

Makoto felt Haru's hands reach for his, enveloping them in warmth.

"I'll make it up to you, for all three years you've felt alone."

 

\------

 

Haruka bumped his shoulder into his and laced their fingers together. He couldn't help but chuckle and shove back, just a little.

"I love you," he heard Haruka whisper; faint, almost lost. It might have just been Makoto's imagination.

A squeeze at his hand, then he saw it, the way Haruka looked at him.

"I love you," Haruka said again. He's beautiful like this, the way the tips of his hair caught the afternoon glow.

_He's been so stupid._

"Me too, Haru-chan," Makoto said. "I love you so much."

Wasn't it a walk home together back then, too? The way words caught in his throat, heart pounding, with Haruka's back to him. He saw the way Haruka looked away, his eyes downcast. His eyebrows furrowed, his lips pursed, he had something else he wanted to say. Makoto understood that feeling. So he waited.

His chest heaved, he took a deep breath. Haruka turned and looked up to him, holding his gaze. "Thank you," he said, voice full of emotion and intensity.

It's amazing, the feeling. Words were never really something they needed, not when actions spoke louder than words. Haruka was never talkative, and while Makoto liked to talk about anything and everything he found interesting, he preferred to convey his feelings in how he pulls Haruka out of the pool, or how he dries Haruka's hair. Every second he spends with Haruka is his way of showing how much he loves him.

But like this, the way words fall freely between them, Makoto could probably get used to it.

 

\------

 

"I've never felt alone, Haru-chan," Makoto said. "It was enough, just being with you."


End file.
